Let Me Take Care of You
by SWChika
Summary: Light Jolex fluff set right after episode 10x12. Cause I am so Jolex deprived it's bordering ridiculous. Rated T for sexual innuendo.


**Author's Notes:** This is just some fluffy Jolex fun. It's set right after April's wedding (or non-wedding, you can decide) but before Alex finds out what's going on with his father.

I purposely left out the outcome of the wedding since I have no idea how the writers will handle it. But Jackson is stranded on the farm for this story. I figure even if April leaves Matthew at the alter she probably wouldn't just take off with Jackson.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my car and it's not much to brag about.

* * *

><p>Jo stood leaning against a barn waiting on her boyfriend for the second time today. She needed a drink. Several in fact. She was staring at the ground in front of her when she heard gravel crunching to her left. She looked up just as Alex reached her. He gave a half smile and leaned back against the barn beside her, his shoulder touching hers.<p>

She cut her eyes at him, "What, no hot, desperate kiss this time?"

Alex smirked, "You want one?" he asked in a low voice as he closed the distance between them. This kiss was just as passionate, but much softer than the ones earlier. He pushed her to where her back was flush with the wall of the barn. One of his strong arms encircled her waist as the other cupped her face and tangled in her hair. She ran her hands up and down his chest, playing with his lapel, as he placed short, gentle kisses on her lips before pulling back and smiling at her, "Better?"

Jo smiled dreamily at him, "Much." They stared at each other for a bit before she asked, "Did you talk Jackson out of calling the police?"

Alex laughed softly, "Yeah. I just pointed out that he's lucky all Edwards did was take off in his car." He pulled away from her and leaned back against the barn.

"Yeah...just for the record, if you ever interrupt a wedding like that with me sitting beside you, I will do things to your balls that would make medieval torture artists cringe."

Alex hiked his eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"Well that's at least where I would start," Jo said with a playful glint in her eyes.

Alex smirked, "Hmmmm well, for the record, if you ever decide to marry someone else I'll probably lose my mind and make a fool of myself in front everybody you know."

"Please just do me a favor and speak up _before_ I put on the white dress and am standing at the alter holding hands with my sure to be hot fiancé."

She turned back to him and saw a look of fear on his face, "We are still joking right?"

She smiled sweetly and reached for his hand, "Yes. Unless your dumb ass dumps me, then all bets are off."

He leaned in and kissed her, "I'll keep that in mind." He pulled back and asked, "Is it okay if Jackson rides back into the city with us?"

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't it be?"

Alex gave a confused look, "He just embarrassed the hell out of your best friend in front of half of your bosses."

"Well but he's one of your closest friends and he's obviously going through some stuff. Besides Steph's not my best friend."

Alex's confusion deepened, "She's not?"

Jo laughed, "No silly. That title belongs to you. If we're each other's chosen family that sort of makes you my best friend by default. Not that you weren't already..." She was cut off by Alex kissing her hungrily, quickly deepening the kiss and pinning her against the barn once again. When he began trailing kisses down her neck she asked breathlessly, "Have you ever had sex in a barn?"

"I grew up in Iowa and was a very horny teenager. What do you think?" he murmured into her neck.

Jo sighed in frustration at his cluelessness, "Well have you ever had sex in _this_ barn?"

Alex then glanced up at her, his eyes darkening in desire that she was sure matched her own, "You sure? Barns are not exactly the best place to have sex."

"Well we're here and I want you now soooo," he cut her off, kissing her urgently as his hands roamed her back.

He broke the kiss and grabbed her hand to lead her to the entrance of the barn when he suddenly stopped and turned back to her, "Wait, weren't you just complaining this morning that you never got a chance to buy some cheap shoes for this wedding that would match that dress?"

"And?" she asked running her hands over his shoulders and chest as she kissed his neck, turned on even more that he had actually listened to her rant earlier and remembered what was said.

"You really think that barn is clean enough for your good shoes?"

"It's a small price to pay," she said in a low voice as she lightly bit his earlobe.

He pulled back and smiled at her before turning around, "Hop on. We'll try to salvage your heels."

She jumped on his back, careful to not expose herself in the dress, "You are scoring so many brownie points right now." She then looked down at his shoes, "Wait, your loafers look expensive."

Alex smirked, "They probably are, I borrowed them from Jackson."

Jo laughed and tightened her grip on him, "Then onward!"

Alex laughed with her, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of Jackson's voice, "Hey guys I've been looking everywhere for you two. I'm ready to leave whenever you are."

Alex groaned and slowly lowered Jo back to the ground, "Perfect timing Avery...for the second time today."

Jo rubbed Alex on the back between his shoulder blades, "We're ready Jackson." She then lowered her voice to whisper to Alex, "The sooner we get back to Seattle, the sooner I can rip that suit off of you."

Alex then picked up his pace and led them towards the car, "You heard the woman, we're ready to go."

Jackson cut his eyes at Jo, "What's his deal?"

Jo laughed slightly, "He was already pissed he may have to listen to Kepner stress and carry on about your little confession and then you kept him from getting laid."

"Oh I'll be hearing Kepner freak out daily about this little stunt. The only question is for how long. Days? Weeks? My money's on months. I'm going to have to avoid the attendings' lounge altogether and that's all because of you Avery so thanks," Alex said gruffly.

"He'll get over that, but sex would have helped speed up the process," Jo whispered at Jackson.

Jackson nodded, "Yeah."

They reached the car and Alex opened the passenger door, "You're in the back Avery."

Jackson sighed, "Yeah alright." He then clumsily maneuvered his tall frame in the two door car and pulled his knees up to his chest to make room for the passenger seat to return to it's correct position.

Jo leaned over and readjusted the seat to give him more leg space, "Here you go Jackson. Is that enough room?" She couldn't hear his answer as she was preoccupied with Alex's fingers lightly grazing her sides. She turned around to stare into his passion-filled eyes, "What?"

"You taking care of everyone," he leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Let me take care of you," he whispered as he lightly pushed her hair out of her eyes and caressed her face. She gave him a confused look. "We don't have to leave right this second," he offered. "I mean I do have the keys."

Jo nodded slowly, understanding dawning, "And it is your car." He kissed her once, "And your gas," she added as he kissed her again, his arms encircling her waist.

"Good points," he said with a low voice as he kissed her deeply. When they pulled back from each other he smiled and, while gazing in her eyes, directed at Jackson, "Sit tight man, we'll be back in a minute."

"Or thirty," Jo said with a smile in her voice.

Alex smirked and kissed her again, "Maybe more."

Jo nodded, "Good possibility." Alex then turned around for her to jump on his back once again and then walked back towards the barn.

They laughed together and Jo kissed Alex's jaw as they listened to Jackson's voice grow fainter with each step, "Guys, wait! I can't get out of here without help. Guys!"


End file.
